


Close to His Heart

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just having a lot of cuddly feels. That's all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to His Heart

Dean needs to be held, snuggled and comforted. He needs to feel arms wrapped around him, needs to feel that sense of safety that comes from a good, strong hug.

Dean will never, ever tell anyone this. 

But Castiel knows.

Because Cas knows everything there is to know about Dean, and then some. So Cas finds ways to touch Dean as often as he can.

He will squeeze Dean’s hand or forearm in the mornings when he hands Dean his cup of coffee.

He’ll rest his hand lightly on Dean’s shoulder.

He’ll come up behind Dean and wrap his arms around Dean’s waist, pressing a light kiss to the nape of Dean’s neck. The best part of that is that Dean will press back into Cas so that his back is flush against Cas’s chest. Dean can feel Cas’s heartbeat through the thin cotton of Cas’s shirt. Dean will run his fingers lightly over Cas’s arms before threading their fingers together. He loves the way Cas’s heart speeds up just a hair when Dean does that. 

More often than not, Dean will turn his head and they’ll kiss, slow, lazy kisses where their tongues wrap against each other, their stubble scrapes against their cheeks. One of them will pull away and they’ll rest their foreheads together and smile at each other. They always smile at each other.

They smile at each other a lot.

Cas’s favorite thing, though, is after they’ve made love, when Dean is boneless and blissed out in his post-orgasmic haze, eyes closed, arms and legs sprawled out over the bed. Cas presses down on top of Dean, so they are resting chest-to-chest and he kisses Dean’s face, his chin and down his neck over and over, moving in slow, languid movements. His kisses are wide, sloppy open-mouthed things, and Cas puts all his love and words into those kisses, mapping Dean’s body with his mouth, expressing in actions what he can’t in words. He nuzzles their chins together, his own movements slowing with each passing moment as he, too, succumbs to the sleepiness that has already taken Dean. They drift towards sleep like that, limbs tangled together, sweaty and sticky with their lovemaking. Dean’s arms hold Cas’s slender waist and Cas’s face comes to rest in the crook of Dean’s neck. The soft sounds of their breathing is all that fills the room, until Dean murmurs “Love you.” 

Cas always hears it, and he always responds with one more kiss, a light brushing of his lips against Dean’s neck, and then one word before he finally falls completely asleep, “Beloved.”


End file.
